Renversant
by Amethyste-gracieuse
Summary: Drabble en tout genre, séries sur les personnages de Harry potter. Drago, Severus, inconnue...le suivant sera sur qui ?
1. Jalousie malsaine

Mon premier drabble sur Harry Potter

Un très très léger Shonnen ai DMHP

…………………………….

**Jalousie**

Ça fait plusieurs fois déjà qu'il le remarque. Souvent quand il pense que personne le regarde, lorsqu'il à le dos tourné aussi. Bien sur au début il n'y prêtait pas attention, pourquoi chercher les complications alors qu'il est plus facile de se contenter de faire semblant de ne pas voir. Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas son rôle d'être le gentil.

Mais quand il l'a vu après son escapade au ministère il a bien comprit que le Survivant laissait juste paraître une illusion de force, en fait il était sûrement le plus seul. Et tout le monde reposait tout sur ses pauvres épaules frêles… La mort lui avait encore prit sa famille, à croire qu'il était prédestiné à souffrir. Bien sur Malefoy aurait pu prendre plaisir de voir cette souffrance, mais quel plaisir à voir que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait atteindre plus que vous votre seule distraction… Un sentiment malsain naissait en lui, il voulait être le seul…l'unique, mais après tout la légende ne l'incluait pas dans le combat, c'était le survivant contre le seigneur des ténèbres, pas le prince des Serpentards.

Alors petit à petit, il tente de reprendre sa place. Il l'insulte, appuis là où ça fait le plus mal, ne lui laissant aucun répit pour laisser paraître sur son visage ses yeux tristes qu'ils l'avaient, pendant un instant, troublé.


	2. Introspection

**Titre :** Introspection

**Support :** Harry potter

**Personnage :** Severus Rogue

**Couple **: aucun

Mon deuxième drabble, sur Sirius cette fois.

**Introspection**

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le grand Dumbeldore serait en train de supplier pour qu'on lui laisse la vie ? Pas moi en tout cas. Pourtant moi je devrais m'attendre à tout, j'étais le faux-espion.

Dans ton regard autrefois rieur et espiègle j'ai vu une once de supplication, oh oui tu me suppliais de te sauver. Et moi insensible j'ai levé ma baguette et ai dit la formule d'un ton désinvolte, sans haine, c'était comme ça après tout. C'était presque jouissif de voir tout les regard admiratif vers moi, pour une fois c'était moi le centre de l'attention, celui qu'on craignait.

Et je t'ai tourné le dos, n'assistant pas au spectacle pathétique de ton corps tombant lentement sur le marbre froid du couloir. OH je t'ai haïs tu sais, haï pour ta confiance aveugle envers moi, tu me faisais presque culpabiliser, presque.

Maintenant c'est fini, j'entends pourtant le hurlement de Potter derrière moi. Il pousse le cri inhumain de rage et de colère que je n'ai pas pu pousser, je crois que des deux chemins j'ai choisis celui de la facilité. Ils avaient peut-être raison après tout… Servilus est un lâche.

……………………………


	3. Homage

Un petit drabble sur les derniers moment d'une sorcière quelconque

Titre : **Il n'y à pas que des héros, il y a surtout des victimes**

Support : Harry potter

Allongée sur la pierre froide d'une ruelle, elle gémit. Les larmes ont depuis plusieurs minutes disparues, laissant des traînées salées sur ses joues meurtries. Son corps semble presque intact, ses vêtements sont justes emprunts de boue et d'eau. Pourtant elle sanglote seule dans cette rue qui sera la seule contemplatrice de sa mort.

Les doloris l'ont brisée, physiquement d'abord, puis mentalement. Maintenant elle est recroquevillée, les yeux clos et appelant désespérément d'une voix étranglée son sauveur, qui n'est pas venu. Ils ont ris en la prenant, ils l'ont salis et elle à tenue, seuls les sorts répétés ont réussis à faire flancher ce visage de marbre qui les toisaient avec fiertés. C'est là qu'elle à commencé à hurler, mais pas pour les supplier de cesser, jusqu'au bout elle se sera rattaché à ce a quoi elle croyait, jusqu'au bout elle les a maudit mais la volonté seul ne suffit pas.

L'histoire ne parlera pas d'elle, juste une victime de plus du mage, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Alors elle est là seul, attendant que l'a mort vienne enfin soulager cette douleur lancinante dans son corps, qu'elle achève la petite fille qu'elle est redevenu. Et doucement, les larmes se remettent à couler. Les mangemorts l'ont tuée.


	4. Différence

Petit Drabble Sur Luna.

Base : Harry Potter

Après réfléxions, je crois que très peu de personnes ont réussis à la comprendre. J'en faisait partie, Herminone peu de temps après et Ron bien plus tard.

La plupart la trouvait juste étrange, stupide parfois. Je crois que je l'ai compris ce soir là, où seul je marchais le long du couloir pour me rendre à la salle fêter pour le dernier repas. A ce moment là je souffrais, une énorme plaie me brulait le corps, la plaie que m'avait laissé le départ de Sirius, cette nuit où prit par mes sentiments j'ai emmené tous mes amis au danger. Ce soir là, de son regard qui me semblait encore vide, elle m'a parlé. Une voix douce, emprise d'innocence. Car c'etait ça qui la différenciait, son innoncence, son détachement fasse aux évènements, sa candeur à toute épreuve.

Elle m'a dit que la souffrance etait normale, je crois qu'elle a dit ce que j'attendais à ce moment là, ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Inconsciement, évidement.

Cette fille n'avait rien demandé, mais pour une raison que personne ne connait vraiment, ils s'en prenaient à elle. De ces surnoms stupide, ils lui décrochaient parfois des souris las, parfois des regards indéchiffrables. C'etait ça être différente.

Tu était très belle tu sais Luna. Une jolie petite femme, partie trop tot. Neville t'aimais. Je crois qu'il admirait ta naiveté, ton sourire. Tes mots si vrais qu'il t'arivaient de sortir parfois. Des mots peut-être trop vrais...

La dernière bataille en a blessé. Mais tu sais Loufoca, comme tu le disais, on se reverra un jour. Car au ministère, quand je passe dans cette salle au voile, je t'entends, moi aussi.


End file.
